Ela não é minha namorada!
by Triele
Summary: O impala precisa de manutenção urgente. Dean está surtando. A Sam só resta tentar contornar a situação.   Wincest muito de leve. Avisos dentro.


**Disclaimer:** Não! Eles ainda não são meus, mas eu tô trabalhando em alguns feitiços...quem sabe! Tudo aqui é purinha ficção e invencionice! Nomes, lugares, situações.

**Título: **Ela não é minha namorada!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Aviso: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal. Ops: Two Boys? Yeh! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

**Aviso 2: **palavrões e insinuação de incesto.

Wincest? Oh Yeh! Mas bem de leves...

Dean estava uma fera, dois dias enfiados naquele buraco no meio do nada com o Impala quebrado, tendo que esperar por uma peça que não chegava nunca.

Sam não sabia o que estava irritando mais o irmão. Se o fato de estarem presos no meio do nada numa cidadezinha que não tinha nem um bar decente, se o fato de "sua menina" estar "machucada", encostada numa oficina como se fosse uma "coisa qualquer", com ênfase no "coisa", ou se era por causa dos mecânicos da tal oficina que não davam a mínima pro fato do Impala não ser apenas um carro, mas um clássico sem preço, como Dean fazia questão de falar toda vez que passava pela tal oficina. E ele ia lá toda hora.

Sério, até Sam já estava começando a se irritar com isso, imagina os mecânicos então. Por isso resolveu acompanhá-lo em mais uma "visita íntima" como começou a chamar aquelas invasões do irmão depois que ele foi pela quarta vez dar uma olhada no carro e saber se a peça já tinha chegado.

_ OI Chad! E aí, alguma notícia da correia do meu carro! – cara de bom moço, sorriso ansioso, fazendo o maior esforço do mundo pra não surtar com o outro mecânico, com aquele jeans surrado encostado no chevy.

Sam via com preocupação a mancha vermelha se espalhar da nuca do irmão para as suas bochechas enquanto lançava olhares desesperados pro tal TomPa, que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de estar esfregando a bunda coberta pelo Jeans rasgado, enfeitado com um monte de tachinhas na lataria da menina de Dean.

"_Isso vai dar merda!"_ Sam pensou no exato momento em que Dean berrava pro cara:

_ Ei, Tom, vai riscar meu carro com essas suas calças cara!

Dean já estava com uma veia saltada no pescoço nessa altura e Sam sabia que ele só não tinha dado um tiro no cara, salgado e queimado seus ossos ainda, porque precisava da correia dentada que tinha encomendado e precisava dos serviços da oficina, já que não tinham as ferramentas para trocar a peça.

_ Há! Há! Há! Não é a toa que o apelido dele é Tom Panaca! – Chad comentou rindo e em seguida deu uma cusparada verde no chão. Foi a vez de Sam sentir o sangue começar a ferver.

Fala sério, que os caras não eram nem um pouco profissionais, estava claro. Que o tal Tom era panaca, beleza, confere. Mas o tal Chad não tinha sacado ainda que estava correndo risco de vida!

Não era à toa que Dean estava quase parindo uma ninhada de gatinhos.

Dean se aproximou de Chad, e Sam achou que ele estava muito próximo mesmo, do tipo "o próximo movimento vai ser pegar Chad pelo colarinho, levantar o magrelo do chão, porque o caro era magro feito uma lombriga, e jogá-lo contra a pilha de pneus velhos."

Tudo isso Sam pensou no meio segundo que levou pra se aproximar dos dois colocando discretamente seu corpanzil entre Chad e o irmão dizendo:

_ Chad, faz o favor de falar pro seu amigo Panaca não ficar se esfregando no carro, porque é bem capaz do meu irmão arrancar aquelas calças dele e fazer ele vestir elas pelo avesso. Acredite cara, com aquele monte de tachinha pra fora, ele vai deixar de ser TomPa, e vai virar TomCa!

_Hein?

Sam bufou pra cara de imbecil que o sujeito fez e explicou com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, que fazia uma combinação aterradora com a voz fria e o olhar psicótico dele.

_ TomCa! Tom castrado, sacou!

_Ah! É ! Ei Tom, cuidado com a lata. Vai arranhar a pintura!

Sam olhou com cara de assassino pro Panaca que finalmente se afastou do carro, em seguida olhou pra Dean preocupado.

Dean massageva a ponte do nariz com os dedos...

"_Nada bom."_

_Lata? Ele chamou meu carro de lata? ... tô ficando com dor de cabeça, cara! - Foi saindo de lado enquanto lançava um olhar desesperado pra Sam, que traduziu na hora para _" dá um jeito senão eu vou bater neles!"_

_Olha Chad, quando você acha que chega a peça que a gente encomendou?

Chad coçou a cabeça com as unhas cheias de graxa e Sam pode ver uma chuva de caspas caindo e se espalhando pelos ombros do cara, e teve que fazer um esforço imenso pra segurar a cara de nojo.

_Eu acho que hoje lá pelas três. Ei TomPa! Que horas o velho Billie chega com as compras? - Chad berrou bem próximo do ouvido de Sam que pensou que talvez atirar nos caras e tacar fogo na oficina não fosse uma idéia de todo má.

_ Sei não, Chad! Acho que á pelas duas, três horas. – Tom Panaca respondeu também aos berros lá do meio da oficina, já devidamente desencostado do Impala, graças a Deus.

- É isso, três horas então!

_ Certo, a gente volta as três para pegar a peça e pode deixar que a gente mesmo troca!

_ Que isso, o Tom troca pra vocês! – Chad disse num tom apaziguador.

_ Olha Chad, a gente vai pagar a peça e o uso das ferramentas conforme a gente tinha combinado, porque eu te garanto, nem que tivesse um bando de demônios atrás de nós, meu irmão ia deixar o Tom botar a mão na menina dele.

E era verdade, inclusive a parte dos demônios, mas Chad não precisava saber disso, precisava?

De volta ao quarto do motel Dean torcia a tampa de uma garrafa de cerveja com tanta raiva que Sam pensou que ele estava imaginando que era o pescoço do tal TomPa.

_ você acredita naquele idiota, com aquela calça imundo cheia de pregos! - Dean andava pelo quarto esbravejando.

_Tachinhas.

_ Que?

_ Nada, não falei nada!

A expressão de Dean era tão furiosa que Sam achou melhor deixar que ele desabafasse, só intercalando os comentários irados dele com um _"huhum"_ aqui, um _"pois é"_ ali e balançando a cabeça com cara de bravo toda vez que Dean olhava pra ele em busca de concordância.

Dean sabia ser paranóico quando o assunto era o Impala.

"_Finalmente três da tarde!"_ Sam pensou quando conferiu o relógio pela milésima vez. Já não estava agüentando mais o falatório de Dean.

_ Vamos indo Dean, o tal Bilie já deve ter chegado.

_Yeh! Vamos dar o fora desse cu de Judas!

Foram caminhando até a oficina a passos rápidos, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Dean só pensava em por sua garota pra rodar de novo e Sam só pensava no que podia acontecer com aquela cidade de merda se a peça não tivesse chegado conforme o prometido.

Dean e a palavra extermínio não pararam de passar por sua cabeça.

_Dean – Sam chamou gentilmente.

_Hum?

_ Você acha que pode tentar não discutir com os caras quando a gente chegar lá. – seu tom de voz era submisso e ele exibia seu melhor olhar de irmão caçula "pidoncho". – sabe qual é né, Dean! A gente ainda vai precisar das ferramentas deles. Sem elas vamos levar um dia inteiro, quando a gente pode trocar a correia em uma hora, né! – caprichou no sorriso e na cara de inocente.

Dean só rosnou uma resposta que Sam não entendeu

Foram recebidos na oficina por um Chad todo sorridente, e nem sinal do tal TomPa.

_ Ei, chegou a encomenda! – Sam relaxou e começou a andar entre as ferramentas escolhendo o que iam precisar para trocar a peça, pensando que o cara também parecia bem aliviado.

_ E sabe do que mais - Chad falou pra Dean exibindo seu melhor sorriso de mascador de fumo. – o Billie trouxe uma correia dentada de segunda linha que é metade do preço da correia original! – Chad abriu mais ainda seu sorriso cariado sem saber que provavelmente era a última coisa que ia fazer na vida.

"_vai dar merda mesmo"_ - Sam pensou já se precipitando do fundo da oficina na tentativa de salvar a vida do cara.

Dean já tinha invadido o espaço pessoal do mecânico quando Sam chegou perto.

"_Xi, já era!" _

_ Você acha que eu vou colocar uma peça de segunda mão na minha menina... – Dean rosnou contra o rosto de Chad ignorando o mau hálito que o sujeito exalava _ ...sério Chad?

_ Ei calma, eu só pensei...

_ Não Chad... não pense, só me diz que ele trouxe a original também!

Sam quase acrescentou um _"peloamordedeus"_ á frase.

_ C-calma, é claro que ele trouxe... Tá aqui ó!

Enquanto pegava a embalagem ia se explicando pra Dean, "que sempre precisava dessas peças e o pessoal gostava de economizar uma graninha então por isso que ele ofereceu..."

Sam teve certeza que o cara não tinha a menor noção de perigo quando ele abriu a boca pra completar...

_ Você leva a sério esse lance desse carro ser sua namorada né! - _"Ah! Tava bom de mais para ser verdade"_ _ O carro! Quando você falou que o carro era sua namorada eu pensei que era jeito de falar!

Dean levou os dedos à ponte do nariz novamente..._"mau sinal."_

_Dean! Não! – Sam ainda tentou acalmar o irmão, mas não deu tempo.

- Eu não disse que o carro é minha namorada seu imbecil, eu disse que o carro é minha garota! - Sam cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – **ele é meu namorado! Ela é minha garota!**

_Berra mais alto Dean, que eu acho que os cara ali do do buteco não te ouviram!

"_Fudeu!_

_"Adeus ferramentas!"_

Fim


End file.
